My Sexy Slytherin Beast
by mrs. alex richard pettyfer
Summary: funny read it hard to explain
1. The Beginning

"Its never gonna work," muttered Jade Potter to Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

"It's not that hard," said Hermione.

"I know that, and besides you're not the one that has to do this, Granger," Jade said.

"Then . . . what exactly are you worried about," asked Ginny.

"Your brother, Ronald, if I don't do this he'll laugh at me, if I do our conversation tomorrow is gonna end up like this: Hi Ron. _What are you doing? _What you told me to do. _Yeah but I didn't think that you would actually do that. _Did you think I don't keep my word? _Erm well not exactly,_" Jade said.

Draco Malfoy was currently sitting with his friends around a tree and looked up in surprise when Jade walked up to them. Hermione and Ginny were hiding behind a tree watching her. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini looked at her in interest and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle went back to talking about there favorite dessert.

"Hey Malfoy," said Jade sitting down.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Fine I'll leave right after I ask Zabini a question," jade said.

"What," asked Blaise looking at her in curiosity.

"Well actually I could ask Nott this question too," Jade said. Theo raised his eyebrows.

"Shoot," he said.

"Which one of you would like to be my sexy Slytherin beast," Jade asked seriously before cracking up.

"I well I don't know," said Blaise looking at Draco who was frowning.

"Do you have one for Ravenclaw?" asked Theo.

"Okay so Cedric was my sexy Hufflepuff beast in 4th year, Seamus was my sexy Gryffindor beast in 5th year, Jasper was my sexy Ravenclaw beast in 6th year," Jade said.

"Um, I'd like to but why aren't you asking Draco," Theo asked nervously looking at Draco who was now scowling.

"Draco, would you like to be my sexy beast," asked Jade.

"What do I have to do," Draco asked.

"I'm sure you know, but you did tell me that you would love to be my house elf didn't you," said Jade raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I― uh yeah," said Draco his voice breaking.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, and you at the Head quarters," said Jade winking and swinging her hipps as she walked away.

"Damn that girl is so hot," breathed Theo right next to Draco's ear.

"Shut up," growled Draco before smacking him with Crabbe's book bag.

"Ow!" whined Theo.

"Hey, she asked me to be her sexy beast first," said Blaise. At which Draco took at Crabbe's Divination book and proceeded to smack him with until he cowered.

"So?" asked Hermione when the girls had met up in the Heads common room (she was still a little mad about Jade getting to be Head Girl while she was away searching for horcuxes)

"So what?" asked Jade playing dumb.

Ginny couldn't take it any longer and pounced on Jade, "who's your sexy beast."

"Malfoy."

"**Malfoy." Ginny said dubiously.**

"Yes Malfoy."

"_Not Zabini?" asked Hermione._

"**Or even Nott."**

"_Or possibly Crabbe."_

"**Or unfortunately Goyle."**

"MALFOY!" shrieked Jade.

"You do know that Ron's gonna be mad right," whispered Ginny.

"And, Hermione control your boyfriend please," Jade asked.

"**Could you help me get Nott?"**

"_And me, I want Zabini!"_

"Uh, what about Harry and Ron?" Jade asked.

"Ron isn't over Lavender," Hermione signed.

"Harry likes pug face," Ginny said. Draco had just walked in to her Weaselette, the Mudblood and his 'Master' talk about Scarhead and Weaselbee.

"Hello ladies," said Draco grabbing Jade's shoulders from behind. Granger and Weasley shrieked while Jade just looked at him.

"Am I supposed to be surprised, Malfoy?" asked Jade.

"No, but what is this I hear about 'The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die and Weasel, talking badly about your friends girls shame, shame, shame," drawled Draco. Hermione turned red and Ginny avoided looking at him while Jade said, "what are you talking about you're the one that called them The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die and Weasel not us?"

"My dear Mistress, how am I to serve you tonight," said Draco swooping down for a deep bow.

"3 things Draco; you, me, and beds," said Jade winking as he went to his room saying he had to get ready.

"**Your gonna shag him already,"**

"_Shame on you, Jade."_

"Don't act all innocent Granger, you talk in your sleep about Zabini, and no Ginny I'm not planning on. . . how do the Americans say it _fuck him _okay," said Jade.

"**Then what was you―"**

"_me―"_

"**and beds supposed to mean."**

"He's my house elf I plan on making him make the all beds in Hogwarts"

"**what will you say if the teachers ask what he's doing."**

"He's doing community serves, nothing Granger I thought you'd be proud with all the spew nonsense"

"_It's S.P.E.W.!"_

"Of course," Jade said while Ginny was cracking up.

"Stop doubting me!" said Hermione.

"It's getting late you two should get going," said Jade.

"Tell me everything," said Ginny before leaving and Hermione nodded.

"Huh, I have to meet Draco in his room. I suppose I could give him a quick snog, I don't think I'll be able to make him do any of the beds except for mine," muttered Jade before getting up to change into her PJs and then meet Draco in his dorm.


	2. School Files

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Student Files

**- Malfoy, Draco**

_**Bio**_

Name: Malfoy, Draco Lucius

Age: 18

Birthdate: June 5th 1980

Birthplace: London, England

Blood: Pureblood

_**School**_

Year: 8th

House: Slytherin

Best Subject: Potions

Favourite Teacher: Professor Snape

_**Looks**_

Hair Colour: White Blonde

Eye Colour: Bluish Grey

Height: 6'1

_**Relationships**_

Family: Mother: Narcissa Black Malfoy

Father: Lucius Malfoy

Best Friend: Blaize Zabini & Theodore Nott

Pet: Eagle Owl, Prince

_**Extra**_

Notable Talent/s: Occlumency

Patronus: bald eagle

_**Teachers Note**_

Family being monitored by O.O.T.P. for possible relations/involvement with Deatheaters.

**- Potter, Harry**

_**Bio**_

Name: Potter, Harry James

Age: 18

Birthdate: July 31st 1980

Birthplace: London, England

Blood: Halfblood

_**School**_

Year: 8th

House: Gryffindor

Best Subject: Defense Against The Dark Arts

Favourite Teacher: Hagrid

_**Looks**_

Eye Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Green

Height: 5" 10'

_**Relationships**_

Family: Mother: Deceased Lily Evans Potter

Father: Deceased James Potter

Best Friend: Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger

Pet: Snowy Owl, Hedwig

_**Extra**_

Notable Talents: Quidditch

Patronus: stag

_**Teacher's Note**_

Known as the only survivor of Voldemort. Defeated Voldemort.

**-Blaise Zabini**

_**Bio**_

Name: Zabini, Blaise Antonio

Age: 18

Birthdate: November 16th 1980

Birthplace: Florence, Italy

Blood: Pureblood

_**School**_

Year: 8th

House: Slytherin

Best Subject: Charms

Favourite Teacher: Professor Sprout

_**Looks**_

Hair Colour: dark almost black brown

Eye Colour: brown

Height: 6" 3'

_**Relationships**_

Family: Mother: Victoria Zabini

Father: unknown

Best Friend: Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott

Pet: Owl, Eos

_**Extra**_

Notable Talent/s: persuasive

Patronus: jaguar

_**Teachers Note**_

Family being monitored by O.O.T.P. for possible relations/involvement with Deatheaters.

**-Theodore Nott**

_**Bio**_

Name: Nott, Theodore Alexander

Age: 18

Birthdate: March 4th 1980

Birthplace: Wales

Blood: Pureblood

_**School**_

Year: 8th

House: Slytherin

Best Subject: Transfiguration

Favourite Teacher: Professor Vector

_**Looks**_

Hair Colour: brown with blondish hues

Eye Colour: green blue

Height: 6"

_**Relationships**_

Family: Mother: Elaina Burke Nott

Father: Michael Nott

Best Friend: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini

Pet: Owl, Hades

_**Extra**_

Notable Talent/s: natural potioneer

Patronus: wolf

_**Teachers Note**_

Family being monitored by O.O.T.P. for possible relations/involvement with Deatheaters.

**-Ron Weasley**

_**Bio**_

Name: Weasley, Ronald Billius

Age: 18

Birthdate: March 10th 1980

Birthplace: London, England

Blood: Pureblood

_**School**_

Year: 8th

House: Gryffindor

Best Subject: Transfiguration

Favourite Teacher: Professor McGonagall

_**Looks**_

Hair Colour: red

Eye Colour: cornflower blue

Height: 6" 2'

_**Relationships**_

Family: Mother: Molly Prewett Weasley

Father: Arthur Weasley

Best Friend: Harry Potter & Hermione Granger

Pet: elf owl, Pidgewigon

_**Extra**_

Notable Talent/s: N/A

Patronus: terrier

_**Teachers Note**_

Helped Harry defeat Voldemort.

**-Jade Potter**

_**Bio**_

Name: Potter, Jade Selene

Age: 17

Birthdate: February 14 1981

Birthplace: London, England

Blood: Pureblood

_**School**_

Year: 8th

House: Gryffindor

Best Subject: Transfiguration

Favourite Teacher: Professor McGonagall

_**Looks**_

Hair Colour: black brown

Eye Colour: sapphire blue

Height: 5" 2'

_**Relationships**_

Family: Mother: Rosalie Adam Potter

Father: Joseph Potter

Best Friend: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley

Pet: midnight black owl, Nyx

_**Extra**_

Notable Talent/s: part veela

Patronus: tigress

_**Teachers Note**_

N/A

**-Hermione Granger**

_**Bio**_

Name: Granger, Hermione Jean

Age: 18

Birthdate: September 18 1980

Birthplace: Scotland

Blood: Muggle Born

_**School**_

Year: 8th

House: Gryffindor

Best Subject: Transfiguration

Favourite Teacher: Professor McGonagall

_**Looks**_

Hair Colour: light brown

Eye Colour: chocolate brown

Height: 5" 5'

_**Relationships**_

Family: Mother: Christina Melbourne Granger

Father: Christopher Granger

Best Friend: Ron Weasley & Harry Potter

Pet: cat, Crookshanks

_**Extra**_

Notable Talent/s: N/A

Patronus: sea otter

_**Teachers Note**_

Helped defeat Voldemort

**-Ginny Weasley **

_**Bio**_

Name: Weasley, Ginerva Leia

Age: 17

Birthdate: August 271981

Birthplace: London, England

Blood: Pureblood

_**School**_

Year: 7th

House: Gryffindor

Best Subject: Care of Magical Creatures

Favourite Teacher: Hagrid

_**Looks**_

Hair Colour: red

Eye Colour: brown

Height: 5" 6'

_**Relationships**_

Family: Mother: Molly Prewett Weasley

Father: Arthur Weasley

Best Friend: Hermione Granger

Pet: pygmy puff, Arnold

_**Extra**_

Notable Talent/s: N/A

Patronus: cat

_**Teachers Note**_

N/A

**-Pansy Parkison**

_**Bio**_

Name: Parkinson, Pansy Diana

Age: 18

Birthdate: April 21th 1980

Birthplace: Ireland

Blood: Pureblood

_**School**_

Year: 8th

House: Slytherin

Best Subject: Charms

Favourite Teacher: Professor Snape

_**Looks**_

Hair Colour: black

Eye Colour: dark blue gray

Height: 5" 6'

_**Relationships**_

Family: Mother: Druella Yaxley Parkinson

Father: Caspian Parkinson

Best Friend: Daphne Greengrass

Pet: cat, Minki

_**Extra**_

Notable Talent/s: N/A

Patronus: pug

_**Teachers Note**_

Family being monitored by O.O.T.P. for possible relations/involvement with Deatheaters.

**-Daphne Greengrass**

_**Bio**_

Name: Greengrass, Daphne Isabella

Age: 18

Birthdate: January 15th 1980

Birthplace: France

Blood: Pureblood

_**School**_

Year: 8th

House: Slytherin

Best Subject: Potions

Favourite Teacher: Professor Snape

_**Looks**_

Hair Colour: blonde with strawberry streaks

Eye Colour: blue green

Height: 5" 7'

_**Relationships**_

Family: Mother: Lilliana Djennè Greengrass

Father: Edmund Greengrass

Best Friend: Pansy Parkinson

Pet: cat, Coco

_**Extra**_

Notable Talent/s: N/A

Patronus: bunny

_**Teachers Note**_

N/A


End file.
